Legend of Korra- Hidden Lies
by Shanna193
Summary: Same story line as Legend of Korra just with some OCs. My friend wrote the original fan fiction for this and wanted me to write a fan fiction from my character's POV. Hope you like w . Hana Matton was the best friend to the little sister of Mako and Bolin of the Fire Ferrets. She follows her best friend and accompanies her on the craziest adventures.
1. Chapter 1

L.O.K. Fanfiction

~Hidden Lies~

Disclaimer: I'm in no way connected to the writers for Avatar and The Legend of Korra in anyway. I don't own anything! This is however related to the fanfiction by J! H

**~Chapter1~**

I walked into the arena and went straight for the training area. I peek in from the doorway and see all three fire ferrets throwing around their elements.

"Morning everyone!" I greet cheerfully. If Jade were here she'd probably make a comment on how cheerful I always was in the morning and how scary that is. Speaking of Jade she's probably still sleeping. "Hey Mako is it cool if I go wake Jade up?"

"Yeah thanks Hana. She needs to be up for work or else Toza'll get mad again." He replied completely focused on training.

"Okay!" Before I leave the training area Pabu the fire ferret's mascot runs up to me and I pick him up and place him on my shoulder, then I head for Jade's room. Mako, Bolin, and Jade lived in the arena and I thought that it was pretty cool. I open the door and see my best friend snuggled up warmly in bed. I turn on the lights to try and wake her up, but that didn't work. She just yanked the blanket up over her head. "Don't go back to sleep. Get up Jade!"

"Go…away." She muttered. I see her raise her arm and the next thing I know is that a blast of fire shatters the overhead light bulb.

"Stop breaking Toza's lights! He's gonna kick you out of the arena." I laughed. I walk in and turn on the side lamp. There's no way I'm giving up. We were both stubborn and hated giving in, sometimes it worked with us other times it didn't.

Jade got up for a little while and stared at me. I knew what she was thinking just by the look on her face. She thought that morning people were scary. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"Come on…give me three more minutes. The sun isn't even up!" She complained, lying back down. She started to bury her head under her pillow and go back to sleep. But not if I can help it. I spotted the glass of water on her nightstand and an idea popped into my head. I started to concentrate and then I waterbended the water in the glass creating a water whip, and yes I hit Jade with it drenching her in water.

Jade sat up and her long black hair stayed up in its sloppy pony tail. I laughed holding my stomach, "Morning!" I greeted. She could see the satisfaction all over my face. I knew she was cold and that's what made this even funnier. She only nodded and stood up.

"You're gonna get it later…I swear." She grumbled heading for the bathroom to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

I sat on a pile of earthbending disks in the training area waiting for Jade to finish getting ready. Pabu sat sleeping in my lap as I was completely focused on watching the ferrets train. Jade had to work here for Toza in order to pay off for the apartment she was using. I didn't have to work. Maybe it helped because I was daughter of the richest man in Republic city. My father was Kiro Matton, the best architect the city has ever known. He designed many of the main central points of the city. So I never had a need to work.

Jade and I became friends when we were little, going to school together. Jade left school when Toza offered to pay her for working for him, I decided to leave with her. My parents didn't care that I left school, they already knew that I was super smart and they did have the financial back bone to support me if I ever needed it. I spent a lot of my time following whatever crazy idea Jade comes up with. But sometimes I go off and do my own thing. I know that she doesn't mind me going off and leaving her, everyone, needed their own space occasionally, even best friends like us.

I saw Jade come into the training are, but I was way too focused on the ferrets. I loved probending. I've always wanted to be a probender. But the only condition my dad gave with me leaving school was no probending. Daddy thought that it was pointless and dangerous. Pointless? Absolutely not! Dangerous? Course but it's totally worth it. I loved it none the less.

"He's just using you as a sleeping post, you know that?" Jade snorted.

"No, Pabu loves me. Don't you Pabu?" Pabu merely lifted his head, looked at us then went back to sleep.

"Fire ferrets are helpless, but adorable, little creatures. Now a shadow wolf, those things are good pets." She smirked at my sudden chill and quick shake of my head. I hate, and I mean HATE, Jade's shadow wolf Shadow. I've told her many times how that name was so unoriginal, her excuse was that she got him when she was five.

When his name was mentioned, Shadow appears at her side and rubbed his head against her hand. I make a face as she happily pets him.

"Good boy. See? Good pet." She laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her as I cuddled a suddenly confused Pabu close to my chest.

"Hey I ain't paying you to stand around! Get to work!" Toza called to Jade. She simply rolled her eyes and got working.

As Jade cleaned I continued to watch practice. I was completely mesmerized by all of it. From Mako's fire punches, to Korra's water whips, and to Bolin's disk throws. It was every bender for themselves and was captivating seeing the three of them go at it. Korra was clearly kicking Bolin's butt, throwing water left and right. I really looked up to Korra. Occasionally Mako would draw Korra's attention away from Bolin and square off, water versus fire. It looked like they were pretty evenly matched.

Bolin jumped back in and the three elements violently mixed. Chunks of earth flew, water splashed, and embers of fire came whirling at the opponent.

All of a sudden Bolin missed stepped. A disk went whirling at Jade's head. I thought about using water to quickly grab it before it hit Jade, but she ducked her head just in time. The disk hit the wall and shattered into chunks. The three ferrets didn't even notice what happened and I started laughing my ass off.

"What the hell Bo-Bo?!" Jade yelled over to Bolin over the sound of the radio playing in the background.

Bolin spun around so quickly it looked like he'd fall over from the whiplash. His face was as red as his uniform.

"Don't call me Bo-Bo!" he complained angrily, getting distracted enough for Korra to trip him with a water whip.

Mako and Korra stopped bending to look at Bolin rubbing his butt in pain. "Nice going Korra. Bolin pay attention." Mako smirked. It was a playful joke, but Bolin still pouted. Seeing how his owner was in distress Pabu got up and scurried over to him.

"Wooh. I'm tired. That was great training guys, we're getting better." Korra said pulling off her helmet.

"You guys think you're ready for the match tonight? I hear the RabbaRoos' are pretty tough. Plus it's the last match that decides if you get in the tournament or not." Jade questioned.

"Are you kidding me? We're awesome! We can kick anyone's butt! The tournament is ours for the taking!" Bolin boasted and punched the air. Jade just rolled her eyes and smirked at her brother.

Around two o'clock Jade finished her work and we went for lunch outside of the arena. We walked down the streets of the city watching the Sato-mobiles whiz up and down the streets. My black hair whipped around my face in every direction. I didn't care too much because I was enjoying the view of the city. I smiled to myself proud that most of these buildings were designed by my father.

I could feel Jade look at me so I turned to her, "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked running my hand over my face, causing Jade to smile.

"No, Hana, there's not. I just zoned out. Hey are you coming to the match tonight? Will your dad let you?" she asked.

I shrugged, completely bummed put, "Knowing my _lovely_ and _amazingly compassionate _father, he'll say no."

Jade smiled at the sarcasm in my voice, but it quickly fell when the meaning of what I had just said registered in her head. "Awe seriously? Why can't he let you have a little fun? He's such a buzz kill all the time." She grumbled.

We sat down at a table at our favorite noodle shop, Water Tribe Cuisine of course. Soon Jade started to smirk meaning that she just came up with another one of her devious plans. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Well…why don't you just not tell him?" Jade suggested.

"What do you mean?" I really hope she doesn't mean what I think she does.

"Just don't tell him you're coming to watch the match. Lie and say you're going to someone else's house. Come on, live a little!" I wasn't too sure about Jade's suggestion, but quickly changed my mind. You only live once and I might as well make it count, right?

"Brilliant." I smiled.

"I try." She bragged, sitting back happily.

"Then I'll see you tonight at the arena." I replied just as the food arrived. Jade smiled in return. What was I getting myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

"WOOH! Let's go Ferrets!" I cheered throwing my arms and waving them crazily. This was so much fun! I'm so glad I listened to Jade. I'm usually skeptical of Jade's plans, but this was genius! But she won't hear that coming out of my mouth.

I sat in the V.I.P. booth with Jade and Toza watching the Fire Ferrets walk onto the arena with the RabbaRoos watching them. It was funny that I wasn't the only one cheering, Toza screamed for the Ferrets to win as well, but much louder. It's surprising that an old man like Toza could get more excited than a teenage girl.

I was sitting next to Jade until I got up and started cheering and jumping around. Jade tells me I get way too over excited, but I didn't care one bit at the moment.

"Welcome everyone!" The announcer started, "Tonight we have an excellent match for you! The fearsome RabbaRoos versus your very own FIRE FERRETS!" The crowd cheered loudly while the Ferrets waved to them. Then everything got serious

"Let the match…BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered ten times louder than before. I heard people scream Mako, Bolin, and Korra's names and I even heard one or two of the RabbaRoos names being called. I couldn't care less for what the announcer was saying so I zoned him out as soon as the match begun. It was incredible! The elements flew all over the arena, shot after shot. Mako was sent back a section and followed by the other ferrets and the RabbaRoos advanced into ferret territory. Mako quickly recovered from the previous blows and made up for lost territory by fire kicking two RabbaRoos off the back of the arena.

"Come on ferrets!" Jade shouted trying to encourage her two brothers and the Avatar. Korra was left to face the last remaining RabbaRoo, the firebender. She dodged all the attacks that were thrown her way. With one last shot of water Korra sent the guy flying. A complete knock out in the first round! Korra was amazing!

"YES!" I cheered loudly jumping up and down. They did it! They're in the tournament!

"Come on, let's go." Jade encouraged me and Toza. We left the V.I.P area and literally ran for the side room for the ferrets and burst into the room.

"Way to go guys! You were AMAZING!" I congratulated. I gave Mako and Bolin a hug and even gave a hug to Korra. "You were amazing with that knock out Korra! I wish I was as good a waterbender as you."

"Hey now you're a great waterbender!" Korra said. And I actually blushed from the compliment. I knew I was far off from as being as great as the Avatar, but it still meant a lot coming from her.

"You guys were fantastic!" Jade praised high-fiving Korra and hugging her brothers.

"She's right. We saw everything and you guys were fantastic!" I said sitting on the bench.

Mako smiled. "Well thanks you guys. And don't worry, I found a solution to our issue with getting the money for the tournament pot."

What? Before I could ask anything a tall girl with dark hair walked in wearing fancy motorcycle gear (and personally in my opinion way too much make-up) and went straight for Mako and gave him a hug. Mako hugged her back and if I wasn't in total control right now my jaw would be on the ground in shock. Who the hell is she?

I saw Jade and Korra leaning against the wall whispering about something then leave the room. What was it? I want to know!

"Hey Bo? Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Sure Hana, what's up? And why are you whispering?" Bolin replied obviously clueless to what was going on.

"Shush!" I hissed. "Who is she? And what's her relation to Mako?" I questioned.

"Oh! That's his girlfriend, Asami Sato. Daughter of Hiroshi Sato."

"You mean the guy who invented the Sato-mobiles?" Great an inventor's daughter.

"That's the one." Bolin replied still oblivious. "She hit Mako with her moped one day and apparently it just clicked from there."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Maybe a little too loudly, causing Mako and Asami to look over.

"What's wrong Hana?" Mako asked.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. I look over to Asami and see her looking at me suspiciously. She probably thinks that I'm some damn groupie. Bitch! "Hi I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hana Matton, I'm their sister's best friend. They're all like a second family to me." I said acting sweetly.

"I'm Asami Sato. Would you happen to be that famous architect, Kiro Matton's daughter?" She asked.

"Yup that's me." I smiled. I'm a good actress so I knew that my smile looked kind and welcoming, but underneath it all was a girl who had almost as much anger as Jade.

"Hana here is practically part of the family!" Bolin exclaimed. He threw his arm around me and put me in a headlock.

"Thanks Bo, now let go of me!" I complained. Bolin let go and stared at himself in the mirror. Typical Bolin. Mako and Asami went back to being…disgustingly lovey-dovey. Eck. Not long after that Jade and Korra walk back in and I raise my eyebrow questioningly. Jade just shook her head, she'll tell me later.

"Well I bet you all are extremely tired from probending. Hana and I are just going to go. I have to take her home anyway. I'll see you all later!" Jade smiled and grabbed my arm. Everyone looked confused as Jade dragged me out of the room.

"What are we doing? Why are we leaving? Am I actually going home?" I asked furiously.

"No of course not," she replied rolling her eyes, "We're going out."

"Going out where?"

Jades smile stretched from ear to ear and answered calmly, "We're going to The Tigerdillo's."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

"Hoooly crap." I exclaimed standing outside the Tigerdillo with Jade. I knew that my face was plastered with a smile showing how excited I was. I've always wanted to come here, but Daddy always forbade it. Jade was right he seriously is a buzz kill. We stood there looking at the crowded building. How on earth did she plan on getting us in? However, knowing Jade, she had her connections.

"You wanna go inside?" she asked playfully.

"Wha- OF COURSE!" I squealed. It was actually pretty easy getting into the club. All it took was a handshake and twenty yuans in the bouncer's pocket. Soon enough we were swallowed up by the party.

Music flooded the air, pounding in my ears and resonating within my body. Over the pounding music you could barely hear the clinking of glasses at the bar and the heavy breathing of everyone in the room. My body started to slightly move in tune with the music.

"Okay here's the plan." Jade yelled over the music. "You like something that isn't in the position of someone else, take it! Get a drink; get someone to dance with, and REGRET NOTHING!" she laughed. Now I liked the sound of that plan. We made our way through the dancing bodies and over to the bar.

As soon as we get there the owner of the bar, Lee, comes strutting over with women desperately clinging onto him from both sides. "There's my girl! Hey, I saw the match tonight. Tell your boys and girl they get better every match. I won all the money I put on them and more!" Lee chuckled cockily and let go of one of the girls to throw a lazy arm around Jade. She looked pretty used to it. I assumed that she came her frequently if she was this close with the owner. She probably went against Mako's orders telling her to stay away. Typical Jade.

"Will do Lee. Lee, this is my best friend and all time savior, Hana Matton." Jade said introducing me.

As soon as Lee heard my last name it looked as if a light sparked in him. He knew right away who I was and also who my father was. Everyone in Republic City knew the names of the richest family in town.

"Matton… you mean like Kiro Matton? The greatest architect Republic City has ever had? Well hello Hana. Nice to meet you." Lee respectfully nodded and shook my hand.

"You too. This place is amazing." I complimented, flashing a brilliant smile at Lee. He could only smile back and nod again.

"Victor, drinks are on the house for these two… all night." Lee generously offered, placing his arm back near the random woman.

"Why thank you Lee. You have a good night now." Jade replied with a smirk on her face.

Victor handed Jade and I two glasses filled with fire whiskey. I downed my glass just as fast as Jade did. The stuff burned on the way down, but boy was it worth it. This stuff has been around since Avatar Aang was still around and I hope it never goes away.

"Let's go have some fun." And with that our night of fun had begun.

About an hour after splitting up with Jade I sat lounging on a couch downing more fire whiskey. I was pretty wasted, but I still wasn't completely outta my sense. Yet.

A guy plopped down on the couch next to me. He looked around my age maybe a year older, I wasn't exactly sure. The dude was muscular and gripped onto his own bottle of fire whiskey. He had his dark brown hair short enough it was right above his eyebrows, and he had slight streaks of blonde in the front bangs of his hair. I had to admit he was pretty good looking.

"Hiya." I giggled.

"Heyyyy." He replied with a goofy grin. "Name… is Zane."

"Hana!" I introduced enthusiastically.

"You, you look familiar. Ha-have we met before?" he asked. I think he was as buzzed as I was. Whatever!

"Nope! You might know my daddy! My daddy is Kiro Matton!" I giggled louder. "Shhh he's an architect."

"Oh, okay! I'll keep it a secret." He tried whispering.

We continued to goof off for about an hour more. We drank bottle after bottle of fire whiskey, increasing our buzz. Soon enough everything was a giant blob of blurriness.

"You gotta meet my best friend! She's CRAZY fun!" I exclaimed.

"Okie dokie!"

"JADE!" I screamed for my best friend. It took awhile for Jade to find me, but she finally saw where I was, she plopped down on the couch next to me and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey there buddy!" Jade cheered drinking more whiskey.

"Jade, there you are! I-I want… you… to mee-et my new friend. Wh… wait, what's your name again?" I asked looking at the guy next to me. What was it…?

"I'm Hana, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand as he smiled more.

"NO! I'm Hana!" I yelled back, hitting his arm. I am Hana, right? Everything was way too blurry for me to clarify anything.

We broke into a roaring laughter and ended up in a make shift dog pile. I grabbed my side as it started to ache due to so much laughter.

"Oh…right. Never mined. I-I'm Zane. Hana says…says your name is Jade. Is that true? Cause I-I-I've never met a jade before." That was his name! Zane! Now I remember haha.

"Yes, yes sir I am Jade. Nice to meet you. What….what magic do you possess?" Jade replied.

"I am an earthbender. I can move rocks! Hey, hey watch this!" Zane giggled to himself as he looked around.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as Zane began to bend the earth around the bar. Bar stools lifted into the air as if suspended in space. It was amazing!

Jade was the first to break into laughter, I shortly joined her as Zane smiled proudly. The few club goers at the bar either looked at us either shocked or angry.

"Yo! Jade! I said no bending in here! You, you all gotta leave for the night." Lee exclaimed in exasperation.

Boo! Lee is such a joy killer. I pouted at the owner making sure to show my unhappiness.

"Al-alright Lee. H-Hey Zane, fix the damn bar would you?" Jade slurred.

Zane's head snapped back and forth between Jade and the bar, and only shrugged. With a quick flick of his wrist, Zane had the bar looking as good as new.

The rest of the night was a major blur. We someone made it to the harbor, no idea how. I barely remember Jade suggesting that we go swimming and then a fight breaking out. Oh and a strange man talking to Jade. How odd.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

Ugh. I feel sick. I opened my eyes only to see a swirling ceiling above me. I tried to focus on the ceiling until everything began to focus. My room, that's where I am. How on earth did I get here?!

There was I soft knock at my door when my butler came in, "Mistress, a Master Zane is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Yeah, let him in." I answered. Zane? What's he doing here? Whatever, after what we've been though I couldn't care less. I got out of bed to put a robe over the pajamas I have no memory of putting on. I quickly dial the temple and tell Korra to look out for Jade. She probably swam there last night. I knew that Korra could hear the hangover in my voice, and told her of last night's events.

There's a knock once again at my door when Zane and my butler walk in. "Anything else, Mistress?"

"Coffee please?" I ask.

"Of course," He replies before leaving.

"So Zane, what brings you to my family's mansion?" I ask the earthbender in front of me.

"Just thought I'd stop by and make sure what happened last night wasn't all a dream." He answers.

"I won't be much help I don't remember all that much… maybe Jade will? Knowing her she'll be here soon. You're welcome to wait here for her."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Zane says sitting down on the love seat next to my bed. I go to sit back down on my fluffy bed when Zane says, "So, might as well tell me bout yourself. You probably already did, but I don't remember. Sorry."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I wouldn't have remembered something like that either. I could barely even remember what my own name was last night." I say. "Well, um, my family comes from the Northern Water Tribe. And like you I'm a bender, a waterbender.

"I met Jade when we were kids and we've been best friend ever since. My father allowed me to leave school to go with Jade to the arena as long as I don't become a pro-bender. Oh! One more thing! Do you know the old stories of Team Avatar?" I ask.

"A little, why?"

"Well…when Avatar Aang, Master Katara, and Sokka were in the North Pole, Sokka fell in love with the princess, Yue, right? But Princess Yue became the moon spirit and they couldn't be together."

"Yeah, so?"

"You aren't going to believe this, but…I am the reincarnation of Princess Yue, the moon spirit." I revealed.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Zane exclaimed.

"Yup, at night whenever the moon is out, I can feel the energy of the moon pulse through me. Most waterbenders only feel like that during the full moon, but for me its every night and even more than usual during the full moon."

"That…is too cool!" Zane shouts.

"Ow! Tone it done a little would you? Still have a hangover here." I tease.

"Oh, sorry." He blushes. My butler comes in silently and hands each of us a steaming cup of coffee then leaves. Not long after I hear a knock at my door.

"Hana! Open the door…please?" a voice yelled from the other side. Jade.

"Open it yourself!" I called back to her.

Jade walks in and takes a look around my room until her eyes finally land on us. We smile as she starts to walk over. She plops down next to me on my bed and snuggles deeply into the comforters.

"Well hi to you too." I greet my best friend sarcastically, playfully shoving. Jade laughs and shoves me back. I see Zane reach behind him and throw something at Jade. A shoe.

"That's yours. I woke up on the docks alone hugging onto that. Enjoy having that back." He smirked, then taking a sip of his coffee.

"Aw thanks! I was looking for this! Mako and Bo-Bo were confused on why I woke up by myself on Air Temple Island without one shoe on."

"They saw you?" I gasped, looking at Jade shocked.

"Yeah. Korra helped me out with some of the bruises, but before she could heal my face-"

"Beautiful." I commented.

"-they showed up. Mako and I fought, blah blah blah, and then I came here. But Shadow missed me, didn't you buddy?" Jade laughed as he jumped up, laying across her legs. His head stayed on her knee as I shook my head.

"Cool! You gotta shadow wolf. I wish I had one." Zane whined, drinking more coffee, causing Jade and me to laugh.

"Hey," Jade started, "Hana, do you remember who I fought? Or even what the hell happened?"

"I'm no help, I can't remember anything either." Zane put out there, shrugging slightly.

"I remember you talking to that weird man, then suggesting swimming. I think you got your one shoe off, that's why it was off your foot, but before you got the other off these guys showed up." I was rubbing my temples in concentration as Zane and Jade watched me, mesmerized.

"He said some bad words against probending and something about sloppy work, and then you punched him. You guys fought for a while until I got you off of him and one of his friends pulled him off. I think you were winning, but I couldn't tell. But the dude looked big… or I think so. I don't know, but after that everything is gone. I don't even know how I got home." I finished, looking at Jade with a simple shrug. How did I remember all that?!

"It all makes sense now. Thanks girl." Jade said smiling, leaning back more.

"But… what were you and that weird guy talking about? I couldn't hear you guys." I asked, turning more towards Jade.

It looked like something about last night's event registered inside her head, because Jade reached into her back pocket and takes out a slip of paper.

"Twelve o'clock sharp, probending arena, don't be late." Jade read the card out loud, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

What? Are we even allowed to be in the arena at midnight? I mean yeah Jade lives there, but why there? Who was that guy?!

"So you guy wanna come of not?" Jade smirked at us, already knowing our answer.

Zane and I looked at each other, before smiling and replying simultaneously, "Let's do this."

It was about five minutes until and I stood in the arena with Jade and Zane. Jade told me that both Mako and Bolin were already sleeping upstairs so we were in the clear.

Now that I think about it, I've been thinking of Zane as one of us. I mean I just met the guy in a blur last night, but it feels like he's been with us forever. Oh well.

"Yo Jade!" Zane called out, "When is the du-"

"Hello Ms. Jade. Nice to see you again."

We all turned to see the short man walking towards us with a smirk plastered on his lips. He had his hands behind his back, and the sharp black suit he wore made him look only creepier as he walked towards us.

"I'm just glad you showed up. Last time I saw you, you were slightly… uh incoherent." He smirked creepily, putting out his hand for Jade to take.

She shook it warily, and asked, "And you are?" The confused expression on her face seemed to amuse him.

"Mr. Yung. I work with Toza… after hours. He would like to introduce you to dark probending."

"What's dark probending?" I wondered, Zane and I joining Jade near the man.

"Dark probending, my dear," Yung stated, "Is just like probending… but a tad darker." Obviously! I could figure that much out from the name. I'm not that much of an idiot.

"Toza set it up a long time ago for benders who couldn't participate in probending, but wanted to fight none the less. You see, with Dark probending, there is a pot for the match, where the crowd puts money in to support a team. The teams themselves don't need to put in the money. Whoever wins the fight gets to keep the pot and they keep all the earnings from that night. It's very simple when you think about it, but there are a few exceptions."

There are only three rules. One; no blood bending or lightning… it's just not fair. Two no hits which causes death or blood to leave your opponent. Maiming your opponent will result in you loosing the match and being suspended from your next match. And finally, rule three. You cross your boundaries when you're not allowing to, the opponent can have a free throw and chuck you over the edge of your side."

"If you join, you can pick a waterbender and an earthbender to fight with you. I know you want to, which brother is it that won't let you probend? Mako, right? Well why don't you prove him wrong and dark probend." The man egged on, knowing Jade's weakness. Sort of.

I knew what Jade was thinking. If she accepted this guy's suspicious offer she could prove Mako wrong. Knowing Jade, well, of course she'd accept it. She'd do anything to prove her older brother wrong. Jade looked back at me, she could see that I had the flick of excitement in my eyes. I knew she would pick me as her waterbender and I wanted to probend really bad, even if it was dark. She knew me so well, haha.

"What's the catch?" Jade wondered, looking hard back at the man, no emotion crossing my face.

He smirked yet again.

"No catch, only thing is… when you start dark probending… you can't stop." His smirk was really getting to Jade. I could see the look she had in her eyes. It was basically saying, "Let me fire kick this guy's ass!" Typical Jade.

"Fine, Hana, I know you want to be my waterbender. Zane, even if I just met you, you wanna be the earthbender of the group?" She asked, turning back to me and Zane, looking us over to make sure there was no regret in our eyes. Of course I was excited, and Zane nodded once.

"It would be an honor." He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. There we go; we were officially a dark probending team.

"Excellent. Well your uniforms will be delivered next Wednesday night, after the regular probending match. Your match will begin at midnight… don't be late. And what is your mascot, might I ask?" The man inquired, moving into full business mode, looking between the three of us.

"The Shadow Ferrets." Jade suggested, smirking over at me, I nodded approvingly at her, loving the mascot as much as she did. It was perfect, and we both knew it too. Based off the name of the original team, The Fire Ferrets, plus Jade's Shadow Wolf, it would work.

"Well then, welcome to Dark probending, Shadow Ferrets."

The man turned and left us standing there, the three of us not moving an inch from where we stood. What did we just get ourselves into? If my dad ever found out, I'd be so dead. But who cares? Technically it's not the probending he's thinking of.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Okay, just calm down, I've been waiting for so long to actually probend! Oh who am I kidding! I'm nervous as hell! I was pacing in the waiting area freaking out. At least I wasn't the only nervous one. I could see Jade and Zane both had their share of the nerves.

We were ready, we came to the training area late at night to train. So we could handle this…right? I replayed the little lecture Jade gave me earlier over and over again in my head.

"Calm down Hana. We'll be fine. Trust me, we're gonna kick some major ass tonight, no worries." Jade said trying to reassure me.

"I just hope so." I replied.

"Listen, it's your domain. We're probending at night with a full moon! Your powers are heightened right now!" she exclaimed.

"So will the other waterbender's!" I argue.

"But is he the reincarnation of the moon spirit? I don't think so! Channel Princess Yue and you'll be fine."

"Okay….if you say so." I reply skeptically. I just hope to the spirits that my past life will help me. I'm not asking for anything like what the avatar goes through, but just a little moon spirit boost wouldn't hurt.

I snapped back to the present time and walked up to Jade. "Hey Jade. You ready for this?" the announcer walked onto the arena and I held out Jade's helmet.

She took the helmet and put it on.

"Let's do this."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we had a hell of-a match. The wicked Serpent-Hounds are facing the newbies to this business! Welcome the new, Shadow Ferrets!"

The crowd screamed out in approval as we walked onto the arena floor. Jade didn't wave, neither did me or Zane. We weren't there to woo the crowd, at least not yet. We were there to fight.

"And among the Ferrets, we have our own forms of royalty! Miss Hana Matton as the team's waterbender, and Miss Jade as the team's firebender. Is this a fair match, folks? An experienced team with expert benders verses the newbies who have the richest waterbender in the city and the sister of Mako and Bolin from the Fire Ferrets? We shall see folks! Now the referee will explain the rules."

We stood next to each other in a line, me on Jade's right, Zane on her left, making Jade in the middle. The Serpent-Hounds stood in front of us, ready and cocky already.

It was an all boy team, and they all looked at us like a slab of meat. Their stares making me even more nervous. But I wasn't about to show that to them. I kept an emotionless face.

The boy who was opposite of me was huge, like almost a foot taller than me and twice my size, and he was breathing heavy. His hair was buzzed short, and he had both a solid, yet angrily confused look on his face. It would have been funny if he didn't look like he could crush us with his foot.

The boy parallel to Zane was skinny and about normal height. You could see his dark brown ponytail run down his back, and he tried his absolute best to look intimidating. Bolin's snoring was more intimidating than this kid (according to Jade at least), easy target.

The final boy standing in front of Jade was different than the other two. He was muscular, or at least by what I could tell with the uniform he had muscle. He was an inch or two taller than her and his hair was spiked up and short. It was a rich brown, a little on the dark side, but it was a brown. His expression reflected Jade's, flat and emotionless. He didn't show an ounce of feeling on his face, and I gave him props for that. It took a lot of control not to show emotion, and Mako was the only one besides Jade that I knew who could do it. This guy was looking for a challenge, and it looked like Jade was ready to deliver.

"ALRIGHT, here we go. No lightning or blood bending. No maiming, on any condition. And finally, do not pass the boundaries unless given permission." The ref instructed, looking back and forth between both teams. "Step back and get in your zones. Get ready for the match to begin!"

Jade turned around and walked to meet me and Zane in a huddle.

"Ok guys, they aren't that tough looking. I'm not going to assign people to you guys because I don't know what they're capable of. The scrawny one is the waterbender, the big one is the earth bender, you can tell by how they move. The middle one is the fire bender. We need to work together ok? We worked on this, together. Unless we get teamed up on, just watch your back ok? That's the best advice I can give." Jade planned out quietly, looking over both of us.

We both nodded at her, and I encouraged, "Let's go."

We broke from the huddle and got into position. It was about to begin. The big guy was squaring off with Zane and the toothpick was staring at me, element verses element. The firebender stared at Jade, and she held eye contact. I looked at the toothpick-I mean bender in front of me. This gave me the courage I needed. I was clearly gonna wipe the arena with his ass. Bye-bye nerves. The bell rang and everything started.

Jade was on her own against the giant earthbender while Zane and I had our hand tied with the water and firebenders. I threw a water whip in the direction of the firebender hitting him in the face, the force wasn't enough to knock him over though.

Zane threw an earth disk in the direction of the waterbender, but it was stopped with a water whip. In the next second the water whip was heading towards me, but I quickly redirected it to its bender.

"HANA!" I hear Jade yell behind me, "Slide and twirl now!" I smirked. This was gonna be good.

I quickly turned and ran towards Jade, clutching water in my hand like it was a life line. As I reached my best friend I jumped over her as she slid under and leaned to one side flipping over her. I sent water flying to the earthbender just in time to see Jade combine her fire with my water. The two elements slammed into the earthbender, knocking him off the edge of the arena.

I look back at Zane and see him launching disks like a mad man towards the remaining two Serpent-Hounds. Oops, looks like I left him alone. Jade and Zane were working against the waterbender clearly having the upper hand, while I was occupied with the firebender. I dodged fire left and right when I faintly heard the splash as the waterbender was thrown into the water.

The anger was pretty clear on the firebender's face, however he wasn't about to lose his composer. With one quick kick he sent Zane into the water.

Jade and I picked up the pace throwing everything we had at the lone firebender. We were still in the same zone we started in, no one gaining or losing.

The next thing I know is that I'm hit by fire in the gut and I'm in the water.

I swim to the platform and Zane helps pull me out of the water. "Nice work up there."

"Thanks you too. Sorry bout leaving you alone for a while." I reply.

"No biggie, I could handle it." The platform started to rise up to the level of the arena as we watched Jade finish the fight. She sent the firebender straight into the water! That's my best friend!

Me and Zane ran from the recovery platform and straight to Jade. The crowd cheered all around us as I hugged my best friend. Then Zane joined in and almost knocked all of us over.

The crowd was going wild as the announcer yelled happily, "The newbies have done it! The Shadow Ferrets won! With a complete knock out in the first round, the Serpent-Hounds were taken down by the underdogs! Tune in next match to see who will win when the Serpent-Hounds face the-"My mind cut the guy off. I didn't care who they fought, all I cared about was that we won. I just can't believe we won our first Dark probending match!

We walked off, moving towards the lockers where it all started, and Jade pulled her helmet off. She was tired, soaked, burnt and was super sweaty, we all were.

We had just put our helmets in the hidden lockers when the Serpent-Hounds walked into the room from the recovery platform. The door we were near must have been where the benders left to go home. Everyone's helmets were off, and we could all see the other's face.

The earthbender's head was like I had thought, big and blocky with simple features. He looked like a simple person, unlike Zane who was an unreadable earthbender.

The waterbender was scrawny with a scared demeanor, making me look like the dominate waterbender of the two (which I obviously was). His long ponytail was dripping onto the floor as he walked out, his eyes casted down, away from us.

Then, finally, the firebender. He was like what I thought, had a good face I guess. He had violet eyes that seemed to linger on Jade for a second too long when he passed in the way out. Suspicious much? The water bender walked out silently following his teammate, his head still down.

The earthbender was about to leave when he looked at Jade. He smirked, looking over her face, and the next few words that came out of his mouth were the last words I ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"Nice eye. I'll tell Leon he left a good mark." Then he left.

Jade's face turned red as the anger started to take over her.

"What!?" she yelled, stomping out of the room. Oh spirits….this was going to be ugly.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

"Hey block head! Come here!" Jade shouted towards the earthbender. I quickly ran to catch up with her with Zane close behind me. We both reach for an arm to try and hold Jade back.

"Jade…" I warned.

"What do you want, firebrat?" the earthbender replied marching back to Jade. His two teammates were holding him back as well. Jade was getting angrier.

"Who is Leon? Is that you?" Jade said pointing a finger accusingly towards the firebender.

He looked shocked and shook his head, looking kind of hurt.

"Wha- no. No… that's uh, my brother. What-what's going on? Lu? What did you all do?" The firebender looked slightly angry at the earthbender name Lu, who had stopped moving and was glaring at the floor. The firebender was tough, but he did show a little emotion of pain and disapproval.

"Nothing Ty… Leon, Skid and I were just hanging around the docks when _she_ started a fight with us." Lu lied, glancing over at the firebender, Ty.

Seriously?! That's so not what I remembered!

"Bull-shit! Hana told me you and your little cronies came over and started bad mouthing my brothers about probending. Yes I'll admit to punching him first, but you should know better than to mess with a drunken person… dumbass." Jade said rolling her eyes and watching Lu get even angrier.

"Why you little-"

"That's why Leon came home beat up the other week! The fuck Lu?" Ty looked pissed off at the two other boys. They both looked down upset, but still angry. Ty was shaking his head, disapprovingly and at the floor. Ty clearly held power over these two and by the look of things he wasn't too happy about what they did.

"Just… just go wait in the car. Both you and Skid. Go!" He ordered, letting go of Lu and pointing towards the exit.

Jade remained quiet for a while until she finally spoke up, "Hey… Hey guys can you give me a minute with Ty? Please?" she asked, looking at both of us, relaxing and standing straight. Zane, being the guy he is, just shrugged and walked back into the locker room.

I hesitated a second, before giving her a look and replying, "I'll be in your room… waiting for you."

I turned and left, giving Ty one more look before turning around and leaving.

Once, twice, three times. I checked the clock over and over again. I sat crossed legged on Jade's bed petting Pabu, just waiting for Jade to walk through the door.

What could be going on?! I didn't like her being alone with that Ty dude. He seemed to…oh I don't know! I just don't like him! He's the brother of the guy who fought with Jade! And that is so not okay in my book.

Finally I heard footsteps on the other side of Jade's door and anticipated my best friend to walk through the door. It opened and in walked Jade.

"Hi?" she asked kicking off her shoes and taking her shoes off.

"So? What happened?" I interrogated her. I was going to know no matter what. No Jade distractions.

"Nothing. It was a quick conversation. I apologized for starting the fight. He apologized for his brother being a dick, and we went our separate ways. He jus- What is that face for?!"

My face was a mix of both, _are you kidding me?!_,and disbelief.

I shook my head and laid back on her bed. I stretched out, Pabu lying on my stomach, and I put my hands behind my head. Jade leaned back against the wall, my feet in her lap, and she looked at the door.

"I just don't trust him alright? I don't trust firebender guys."

"You trust Mako." She pointed out, looking at me.

"That's different," I said sticking my tongue out at my best friend, "Let me finish. I just… just watch yourself with him, alright? And you know you'd say the same to me if I was in your position." I said raising an eyebrow up, challenging her to deny it, and she simply laughed. I was right, she would say the same. Not because of the guy, but just because we cared about each other. We didn't want to see the other hurt, physically or emotionally. I was just looking out for her, like the best friend I am. Besides Mako was different. I grew up with him so I knew that he was okay. He treated me like a little sister and I treated him as a big brother. Jade and her family were like apart of my family. We just belonged.

"Ok, I promise to be careful if you promise to give him a chance. I don't know what it is about this one… but he's different. And I mean like I couldn't even get a good read on him." she admitted shaking her head as she looked at the floor. It was rare, and I knew this. Something was up.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jade, a look of shock and approval on my face as she continued.

"I just… I just don't know."

"Well it looks like this one won't be easy to figure out. You've got your work cut out for you girl. But still, I don't like him. Firebenders just aren't my type." I shrugged at the last part, returning my head to her pillow and closing my eyes, making myself comfortable. I'm not gonna push the issue any further. I know that she'll tell me when she's ready too.

"Whatever you say. Now get up, I'm tired." Jade moved my legs off of her lap and stood. Instead of getting up, I put my legs exactly back where they were.

"Dad said I could sleep over, and that's what I'm planning on doing. Thanks for the awesome hospitality." I smirked at her, and then settled in even more, turning my back to the door and trying to go to sleep.

"No problem… night." Jade laughed.

I heard Jade shower then leave the room. She was probably going to go sleep in the training area, now I felt kind of bad for kicking her out of her room….

I somehow ended up falling asleep and dreaming of the North Pole. I was experiencing the times when my past life Princess Yue was with Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. A water tribe boy, now that sounded nice. They weren't as scary as the firebender boys. If it weren't for Mako I'd hate all firebender guys. I can only accept Mako.

I dreamt of the attack of the Northern Water Tribe, how Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit and Yue took its place. I could feel the tear running down my face. Yue's feelings for Sokka still resonated within me.

The attack was only a small reason for my fear and dislike of firebender guys. The other was because I was kidnapped as a child by a group of firebenders. My father had business at the North Pole so my mother and I were left at home in Republic City.

I ended up escaping and my mother's screams telling me to run echoed through my entire being. I ran as fast as I could until I ran into a young Jade. She took me to her parents and they took care of me until my father came home the next day. My mother hasn't been heard of ever since. She's believed to be dead. I guess that's why I could understand how Mako, Bolin, and Jade felt when their parents were killed, but only to a certain degree. I lost my mother while they lost both their mother and father. It was the same, but at the same time it wasn't. I could only comfort the three of them to a point while growing up with them.

If I hadn't of met them I'd be utterly alone in this world since my father is rarely home due to work. Without Jade, would I even still be living?


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

I woke up pretty early, my body still sore from last night's match. I looked at the calendar on Jade's wall and cursed. Today's the day I have to go to a meeting with my dad! Shit!

I walk to the nightstand beside Jade's bed a rip a piece of paper off of the notepad and write,

_Jade,_

_Sorry for the sudden leave. Had a few things I had to do._

_I'll be back later for dinner._

_Dinner's on me._

_-Hana_

She'll forgive me if I mention the dinner. I tape the note to the back of Jade's door hoping that she'll notice it, and quickly gather the few things I brought over and shove them into my messenger bag. I rush out of the arena and head straight to my mansion to go change into some suitable clothes.

By the time I'm change and look presentable I'm already running late.

"Hana! Hurry up, we're already late for the architectural meeting in town!" my father shouts up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I reply, straightening the blue sash around my waist. I looked one more time in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I was wearing a semi-formal dark blue shirt and dark pants, completed with the light blue sash, it was my mother's…it helped me remember her. I was ready.

The meeting was boring, sure I understood all the architect talk since I was basically raised on those concepts. Throughout the whole meeting I was fidgeting just waiting for it to end. Tick tock tick tock, the sound of the clock grew louder and louder when finally, it was over!

Everyone stood and bowed each giving a different hand sign based on their nation's origins. I said goodbye to my father and ran straight to the water tribe restaurant. Jade loved water tribe cuisine. My order was Jade's favorite noodles, actually they were also Bolin's, haha.

"Ms. Matton? Your order is ready." The cashier said.

"Okay, thanks." I say taking the bag of food. My butler is outside waiting with the car and I smile. He knows me almost as well as Jade. Inside the car I realize that the bag was heavier than I expected it to be. It seemed like there was too much to just be for two people. Peering inside the bag I notice the extra helpings. Sigh, great! Now what am I supposed to do with the extra food? I hate food going to waste…oh well I'll just give it to Mako and Bolin when they get home.

Twenty minutes till seven and I finally got to Jade's.

"Sorry, I was getting food, and they messed my order up. We got double food, like almost enough for four people! So if you wanna keep it you can." I confessed walking up the ladder and setting the food on the table. The boys were eating at Air Temple Island with Korra, so the whole house was ours. So much for giving it to Mako and Bolin.

"Well that's good cause we have two extra guests to night for dinner. So good." Jade commented simply, finishing setting the table.

What…? The look I gave her after she said that was so unbelievable; she couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of her mouth. It was a speechless and utterly confused looked. I would have dropped the bag onto the floor if I hadn't put it down, and Jade started pulling the food out as she looked at me.

"When where you planning on tell me this? And who is it?" I questioned her, my hands moving to hips. I had a really bad feeling about this….

"It's Ty and his friend. I don't know his friend, but I had Ty invite him just for you."

"Jade-"

"Come on Hana! Live a little! Please? It'll be funnnnn. I promise." She begged, getting on her knees and pleading in front of me. She stuck her lower lip out as she pleaded, her hands crossed and in front of her face. I could tell how badly she wanted this and just how much it would mean to her if I approved.

"Alright, but if his friend is ugly I'm kicking your ass." I sighed.

"You'll have every right too." she smiled, hugging me after she stood up.

Jade shot little ball shaped blasts of fire towards Shadow as we waited, and he attacked them, biting on them and trying to eat them.

I heard the bell on the door to get into the training arena and Jade looked at me. We both got up from where we were sitting and went down the ladder to answer the door.

When Jade opened the door, it took all my might in the world not to let my jaw hang down and crash on the floor. I knew that Jade knew exactly how I felt at this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

Whoa…Ty knew what, or more appropriately WHO to bring cause to be honest…his friend was HOT. Forget about what Ty looked like, I left that to Jade to oogle about. But his friend, oh my spirits, now that was a whole different story.

He was the same height as Ty, an inch or two taller than Jade, and he had this tan color to his skin, but not a copper color like Korra's. It was like a warm tan, light… yet tan enough to make an impression. His hair was a dark black, swooping down across his forehead and dragging right across his eyes. His eyes were a bright green that almost sparkled with happiness. There were dotted with a speck or two of dark green, and swirls of gold danced in them. He had a good amount of muscle on him, not too thick but not too scrawny either. Like Ty but a little more muscular. Plus I swear he just smiled at me!

I pinched myself secretly just to make sure that this wasn't just me dreaming up a mega hot guy. If I was dreaming…I seriously needed to get a life. That or I was forever alone. But no, the pinch hurt like hell so I was wide awake. Oh thank the spirits this guy was hot!

After coming back down to reality I noticed that the four of us matched. Our clothes weren't exactly casual or formal, just semi-formal.

"Hey, come on in." Jade said speaking up.

Ty stepped in, his friend following, and Ty commented, "I think it's so cool you live in the training arena. You get to like come in here all the time and just hang out, right?" His curiosity about it all made Jade smile and she nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. Before Dark probending I had to work for Toza and clean this area. So I have a love hate relationship with this place. I mean you would do if you had to wash your brothers' sweat off mats for hours."

Ty shivered at the thought but smiled.

"That sounds absolutely horrific." He admitted, walking with his hands behind his back as the four of us made our way to the attic's latter.

"But it was fun to watch her clean." I added, making Ty and his friend laugh. Jade only rolled my eyes and stuck her tongue out at me smiling.

"Jade, Hana this is my best friend Ren. He's a firebender." Ty introduced. Ren smirked and nodded towards us, his eyes lingering on me. I smiled at him and Jade smiled at the fact she could rub in the point he was a firebender in my face later. Firebender? Maybe I could give him a try…

We walked up the ladder and gasped, my eyes landing on the half destroyed table. Food was both on the table and floor and dishes were scattered. There was only about half the food left clean and untouched on the table, and I felt seriously pissed about the wasted food. The culprit of this mess was none other than Pabu, who sat with his face in a box of noodles, eating to his heart's content.

The others joined me in the attic, and I saw Ty and Ren trying not to laugh, Jade was as shocked as I was.

"I'm gonna skin it." Jade stated clearly, staring at Pabu with the slightest bit of hatred.

"You now have permission to." I replied, staring at the table like I was. As much as I loved Pabu, this added some hate to the relationship.

Ty simply laughed and thought, "Now wait a second. We don't have to murder this little creature. We can saved what food is left, split it up, then instead of eating at your table, which currently looks like a battle field, we can eat over by the couches. Does that sound like a good idea?" He walked over to Pabu, who lifted his little head to sniff the new stranger. Ty held out his hand, and Pabu quickly ran up Ty's arm and perched on his shoulder. Pabu you traitor.

"Yeah that'd fine with me." I said, shrugging and looking at Ren. Ren nodded and Jade shook my head.

"I still wanna skin him, but that's a good plan." Jade admitted, smiling a little. Maybe Ty wasn't so bad. He did just save the oh so "innocent" fire ferret.

We had rounded up all the food we could and split it nicely, everyone still getting a good amount of food. The couches were in an equally spaced V shape, each half the same size as the other. Ty and Jade sat on one half, and Ren and I sat on the other. Jade and I sat close to the middle section while the boys were on the outer edges. Jade sat cross legged, her plate in her lap, and she faced the others.

We were constantly switching from topic to topic, everything random but each topic bringing great conversation.

After Jade finished about half her plate she gave it to me. We both had this policy where we hated to waste food. Usually she'd give it to either Mako or Bolin, but seeing as they weren't here I was the only one left.

"No way Ren, I'm so much stronger than you." Ty argued, smiling at Ren as the two fought about strength. I could just imagine Jade interrupting the two boys and saying she could take them with her hands tied around her back. Heck I've seen her do that with Mako and Bolin during their days off. Of course I sat with Korra laughing at the silliness of it all.

"Nu-uh! I can lift way more. Last time we fought I totally kicked your butt!"

"Ok for the record, I had a sprained ankle and you tackled me when I wasn't looking." Ty defensively argued, while Jade and I laughed at their stupidity.

"I'm stronger than him." Ren joked to me, while Ty shook his head looking at Jade.

I was having fun when I heard Jade say, "Hey Ty, I wanna show you something out on the patio. You guys can stay here, we shouldn't be too long."

Jade started to get up, me catching my hint of course and replied, "Alright, see you guys later." I knew that she wanted to get in some alone time with Ty and after getting to know him a little more he was okay in my book. Besides this gave me alone time with Ren.

"So little Ms. Matton, I've heard some interesting stories about you all over town. Mind telling me what's true?" Ren asked after Ty and Jade left.

"Well, that depends…what have you heard?" I ask back.

"That you're a kick ass waterbender, you've got brains, and that you don't like firebender guys." Ren answered. I cringed at the last one.

"True, true, and…I'm rethinking the last one."

"Why don't you like us?" Ren looked into my eyes and I could see the sincerity in his green eyes. He honestly wanted to know, and I'll tell him.

"A lot of things happened in my past. Between everything that's happened they all have the connection of bad firebender guys. My mind, which still belonged to a child then, created an image that all firebenders were scary. That somehow no matter what I thought I would end up hurt in he end." I say. "But after all these years I've met people like Mako, Ty, and you, and each time you've all proven me wrong. That you aren't scary and that I shouldn't stereotype all firebenders because of my past."

"So do you accept me? You aren't afraid?" He whispers. I watch as Ren slowly reaches for my hand and places his softly onto of mine.

I look up at Ren and realize that I'm different than how I was before. I'm no longer scared.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not scared. I…I actually feel safe with you." I turn my hand over and entwine my hand in his. He smiles softly to me as I smile back.

Ren leaned toward me slowly and I knew what was going to happen next, he was going to kiss me. Oh spirits do not let me screw this up! I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly when-

The sudden bang of the trap door opening and Bolin yelling, "WE'RE HOOOOOOOME!" caused a small gasp to escape my throat and my heart to drop from my throat to the tip of my toes. Bolin I am so going to kill you!

I quickly moved away from Ren before Mako and Bolin could realize just how close were sitting next to each other.

"Hey guys, how was dinner?" Bolin asked, smiling at everyone. Mako stood near Bolin, looking over at Ty and Jade, his eyes slightly narrowed as they moved back and forth between them.

_It was fine before you showed up Bolin! Ugh!_

"It was amazing. Thanks for having us over again." Ty said to Jade, smiling a regular sweet and attractive smile.

Jade could only nod, and simply say, "I'll walk you to the door."

The four of us walked down the ladder and headed towards the door. Ren had offered to walk me home, and I of course accepted the offer. We were hitting it off, and it looked like so were Jade and Ty, was happy for them. They looked cute together, and I was happy they met, even under those circumstances.

Before I left with Ren, he gave Jade a thank you for having him over and I told her that I'd see her tomorrow bright and early. She groaned of course at the early part. Haha I love my job. I left with Ren arm and arm.

I thought that it was so sweet of Ren to offer to walk me home. Plus my father wasn't getting home until much later in the night so I had no worries of him seeing me with a boy. Daddy certainly would not approve.

We seemed to have gotten to the mansion a lot sooner than I thought we would, but we lingered outside for a while. We didn't say anything, we didn't have to. It felt like we knew what the other was thinking. Why was it that I felt some weird connection with this boy? I had only met him hours before. If there were a thing as soul mates or love at first sight, would this be it?

The lights in the foyer flickered on and I knew that it had to be my butler. Ren quickly kissed me on the lips before I knew it and said, "Goodnight, I'll see you later." With that he walked down the path leading to the city, he left behind a dumbstruck me.

"Mistress? Is everything alright?" my butler asked, opening the door.

"What? Oh, um, no, nothings wrong. I'm fine just tired that's all." I stammered walking into the mansion. Ren did say later right? I hope later comes a whole lot sooner.


End file.
